


Boy's Night

by ToTurnTheKey



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, Pre-Stream (Critical Role)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 09:02:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28935981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToTurnTheKey/pseuds/ToTurnTheKey
Summary: While Vox Machina are settling into their new keep, the men decide to go out drinking without the women. A dejected Keyleth has a much better day than she expected.
Relationships: Keyleth/Vex'ahlia (Critical Role)
Kudos: 52





	Boy's Night

Scanlan pointed to Keyleth dramatically, much to her surprise.

"Oi, hold on, where d'ya think you're going?"

"I- the tavern? I heard there was day drinking happening?"

"Sorry, Antlers" said Vax with a glint in his eye, "we're having a boy's night."

"Yes," continued a slightly harassed looking Percy, whether he actually wanted to swap his workshop for a tavern was clearly debatable, "just starting a good while before actual night."

Keyleth deflated a little. It'd been a while since she'd been able to blow off some steam, setting up the keep with staff was a bigger job than she'd realised, and she had been looking forward to having some laughs and some drinks. Perhaps seeing the disappointment on her face, Grog clapped her on the shoulder in what was presumably intended to be an apologetic gesture, but succeeded only in making her stumble forward a couple of paces. With varying levels of commiserations, the men of Vox Machina filed passed and left Keyleth alone in the doorway.  
She sighed and slumped against the wall. The idea of having a girls night in retaliation came to her, but Pike was away and Vex seemed to prefer Trinkets company to hers. She sighed again. Well, there were no staff interviews scheduled for today so she could at least spend the afternoon in the garden. On her way outside she decided to detour through the kitchen to pick up some lunch to go and was surprised to find Vex cooking alone.

"Oh! Sorry, I hope I'm not interrupting?"

Vex looked up from the bacon she was frying on the stove. Keyleth was hovering at the kitchen door, wearing a long green tunic and an anxious expression.

"No, dear, I was just fixing some brunch, thought I'd spoil myself a little bit. Do you want some?"

Keyleth hesitated. She had planned to just grab a few bits on her way out but she couldn't deny how tempting that bacon smelt.

"Yeah, that would actually be really great." 

She gave what she hoped was an encouraging and grateful smile. Vex returned a slightly pained smile of her own, turned back to the stove and added a couple more rashers. The bacon spat and sizzled, masking what would otherwise be an awkward silence. Keyleth dithered around the entrance a little longer before shuffling in and taking a seat at the wooden kitchen table. She rested an elbow on the tabletop and lent her head on her hand, watching as Vex shifted her weight from foot to foot impatiently. A light, breezy blouse swamped her small frame and was tucked into much more form-fitting trousers. Her long dark hair was uncharacteristically unbraided and flowed in bouncy waves almost to her waist.  
A few moments passed before Keyleth realised she was staring, mesmerised. She caught herself just as Vex turned to find eggs and bread. Flustered, Keyleth pushed herself up from leaning on the table and almost off her chair.

"Everything alright there, Keyleth?" asked Vex, partly genuinely but mostly with mocking. 

Keyleth re-centred herself on the chair and mentally chided her clumsiness, slight embarrassment visible on her face. She lacked composure at the best of times but around Vex she was even worse. Vex had confidence and grace, she was beautiful and just so damn cool. She was everything Keyleth wished she could be, or maybe, have. Keyleth derailed that train of thought and rushed to answer before too long had passed.

"I'm good- great! Everything's… great." 

She forced a laugh, feeling her ears start to get hot. Vex looked Keyleth up and down slowly, frowning as she did so. Keyleth found herself not knowing what to do with her arms under the intense gaze.

"Right!" said Vex, suddenly. "Now is as good a time as ever."

She turned on her heel while Keyleth sat perplexed, looking around and mouthing wordlessly. She watched as Vex shut off the stove, marched back to the table, and loudly pulled another chair over so she could sit next to Keyleth at the table. She sat, crossing her legs elegantly, and leaned back. Eyebrow raised and lips pursed, she continued her visual inspection of Keyleth, fingers drumming rhythmically on the table.

"So, Keyleth dear, we've been travelling together a while, we've fought as a team with our lives on the line, and now we're living in this keep together."

Keyleth was beginning to feel like she had been called in to see management to be let go.

"But," Vex stopped tapping her fingers, "I don't feel like we know each other all that well."

Her voice softened as she spoke and her eyes met Keyleths with a smile.

"I think that needs to change." Vex finished, looking at Keyleth expectantly.

Keyleths mind was racing, she hadn't anticipated this conversation, or really any conversation happening. She found her mouth starting to speak before her head had caught up.

"Oh, sure, um," she had no idea what to say, "where, uh, how's Trinket?"

Vex rolled her eyes theatrically. 

"He's wonderful, he's out in the grounds thoroughly marking his territory. Tell me something about you, I'll tell you something about me, and hopefully we can get all your," she gestured dismissively towards Keyleth, "nervous energy behind us."

Feeling both relieved and a little insulted, Keyleth squirmed and settled in the chair, sitting on her hands to stop herself wringing them.

"Well, you know why I left home and all that, what would you want to know?"

"Surely you're more than just your duty, darling, tell me about your likes, your dislikes, your crushes!" Vex elongated the last word while waggling her eyebrows suggestively, "you and Percival hang out an awful lot."

"P-Percy? Oh, nooo, no. We have a bit in common but I don't see him that way at all!"

A look of almost disgust passed across Keyleth’s face and she flapped her hands as if shooing the idea away, amusing Vex greatly.

"Not at all?" She giggled, "I think he's quite dashing, actually. Something about that disgruntled look he gets when Scanlan teases him…" she bit her lip and caught Keyleth’s gaze again before bursting into laughter. Keyleth managed to laugh with her and felt a bit more at ease.

"So, come on then, spill! If not Percival, what is your type?" Vex leaned forwards, eager for Keyleths answer. "Big and hulking, like Grog? Charming like Scanlan? Please don't say my brother! Ugh, I just couldn't stand it!"

Keyleth could see that while that last bit had been said in jest, there was definitely a hint of sincerity. She floundered under Vex's questioning, who continued to push.

"Perhaps, then, our boys are not to your fancy," a smile began to curl round her lips "Perhaps our angelic Pike? Or-"

Keyleth felt her breath catch in her throat as Vex leant in further, eyes shining with delight.

"-perhaps the less angelic, me?"

Vex winked.  
Cheeks burning, Keyleth looked away, eyes darting around the room.

"Keyleth, darling, never play poker." Vex's voice had dropped to almost a whisper and lost the mocking tone, Keyleth could barely hear her over her own thumping heart.  
Vex gently took one of Keyleth's hands in her own, careful to watch for any signs of hesitation or refusal. Keyleth felt Vex's fingers intertwine with her own. Her breathing became shallower as she closed her fingers around Vex's hand, willing herself to be bold but still unable to meet her gaze. She felt Vex's other hand brush lightly along her jaw with just enough pressure to turn her face. Her eyes found Vex's as her hand cupped her chin.

"Perhaps you would be interested in getting to know each other in a slightly more intimate fashion?" Vex asked, softly pulling her closer.

A whispered "O-okay" passed Keyleth's lips before they were pressed to Vex's, timidly at first, but as Vex's touch swept from her chin and through her hair to the back of her head, she found her own free hand reach forwards and grasp Vex's waist.  
They kissed, Vex guiding Keyleth's head and Keyleth clutching at Vex's side, slowly tracing the curve from waist to hip. Unable to get any closer where they were sitting, Vex began to rise from her chair and led Keyleth to do the same. She slipped her fingers from Keyleth's hold and grabbed her hip, running her other hand down Keyleth's back and taking the other, before sweeping her around and towards the kitchen table. Keyleth moved without resistance, pulling away only to push herself up onto the tabletop and part her knees enough for Vex to stand between them.  
Vex took a moment to take in Keyleth, flushed and panting slightly, then glided in closer, lifting her head to meet Keyleth's lips and encircling her arms around Keyleth's back. Keyleth draped her own arms onto Vex's shoulders, feeling her strength. They pressed as close as they could to each other, trying to take in every new sensation of warmth and pressure, hands feeling out bodies that had seemed so distant only minutes before. Vex pushed in further, leading Keyleth to lean back onto the table. She brought her knee to the tables edge and climbed up, straddling Keyleth, bringing each hand down by her ears, smiling and hungry for more.  
Keyleth looked back up at Vex, unbelieving what was happening. A lock of Vex's raven hair slid from her shoulder and tickled Keyleth's cheek. They both giggled and Keyleth moved to tuck it back behind Vex's ear and to bring her close again. As she did, Keyleth unwittingly knocked a cup with her elbow, sending it clattering onto the floor.  
For a moment Keyleth was terrified that the magic had been broken. They had both jumped out of their skins at the sudden noise and stared at the cup before turning back to each other's gaze.

"This isn't going to work at all," said Vex softly, and Keyleth's heart dropped like a stone.

Vex clambered down from the table and turned her back to Keyleth, who was pushing herself up to sit. She shuffled herself off the table, feeling embarrassed that she had let herself believe Vex would really be interested in her.

"So, your room or mine?"

Keyleth's head snapped up to see Vex looking back over her shoulder, with a wink and a smile.

***

The sound of drunken singing echoed through the keep and roused Keyleth from her sleep. As her mind reminded her of the events of the day she couldn't help but let out a little squeal of joy. She was alone, now, in her room, but still wearing Vex's oversized shirt from when she had run down to the kitchen for snacks.  
Vex had left a few hours earlier and apologetically asked Keyleth to keep their afternoon a secret.

"I really just don't want to put up with the teasing from my brother," she had explained, "and I don't think Grog and Scanlan are really mature enough to deal with it. I suppose you can tell Percy, if you think he won't blab."

Keyleth had planned to tell Percy, she told him most things, but changed her mind. Having this thing be a secret, a little treasure for just her and Vex, was a seductive idea. She changed back into her own clothes and headed downstairs for water. The men hadn't gotten much further than the hall in their state and cheered when she appeared on the stairs. She continued down with a smirk. Percy met her at the last couple of steps.

"Keyleth, dear, let me just apologise for leaving you here," he clearly hadn't noticed how badly he was slurring his words, "we had a bloody good time and I wish you could have been there."

He threw an arm over her, more for his own support than for commiserating. The others joined in with choruses of "you should have seen it," "so sorry you missed it," and so on. Keyleth could only laugh.

"Honestly, guys, any time you want a boy's night is just fine with me."


End file.
